


The Fan Art

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Ooops, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Person A is shocked to find pornographic fanart of them self and person B. Person B enters and asks Person A what they are looking at. Person A says “Nothing!” and tries their best to cover the computer screen.





	

Kit was writing his new production for BBC, when he sees a fan art of him and Sophie in an intimate moment. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. What on the seven hells was he seeing? He was in shock. Who on earth had the courage to draw him and Sophie in such intimate moment? He couldn’t stop looking at the fan art, even if he wanted to. Sophie was naked like her name day and … oh gods be good. Her face and that damned tongue of hers. He was starting to get hard and being uncomfortable, when Sophie enters the room.

“Heya Kit! Are you okay? You look a little flushed. What are you seeing to make you look like that?” She asks, walking toward him.

“Nothing!” He says, trying to cover the screen.

She looks at him with a suspicious look, trying to see what is on the screen.

“Christopher! Are you watching porn with the door unlocked?” Sophie crosses her arms.

“No! Of course not! It’s just ..,” How will he explain that he found an fan art of them, together in a erotic way, unintentionally?

“It’s just …?” She asks. Waiting for an explanation.

“Like I said. It's othing!” he was trying his best to close the page down, without her seeing.

Unfortunately it didn’t happen.

“Oh my God! What the hell is that?” She runs to the screen to see it more closer.

“Who did this?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Why would anyone draw us? And in a erotic way?”

“Great question right there, but I don’t know!”

She takes a deep breath and then says, “You know nothing, Kit Snow”

“What?” Now he was confuse.

“So .. are you going to be here, looking like a idiot, or you’ll come with me to try to imitate art?” She winks at him and leaves the room.

He was perplexed, looking at the door as if a creature with four heads had just left the room. In the end, he had to thank the person who made this fan art.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. I made this fic years ago, but with Jon and Sansa. Lol. But I changed some things. And couldn't resist in doing a Sophie and Kit fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
